


Gay Smuts For Bendy and The Ink Machine

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gay, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship(s), Sex, Smut, Warm, guy x guy, loving, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: These are smuts that I usually think of. I hope you all enjoy reading my one-shots :)Btw, no requests, I'm not taking any right now xD





	Gay Smuts For Bendy and The Ink Machine

The man in the mask was familiar to Henry but, he didn't know why. His voice was strangely one he's heard before. It had made Henry sad for some reason. Why had he forgotten? 

 

Until he started remembering the man that he truly cares about. Not Joey. It's Sammy Lawrence. He remembered what he looked like and his voice, how nice it was. Is. 

 

Sammy.. 

 

It's him, that now inky guy. But, does he remember Henry and the love they had? Henry remembers but, did Sammy know? Or did he also forget? 

 

Henry loved his memories and thoughts of Sammy. That guy.. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_Henry had just gotten done with his art. He really loves to draw. He also loved to talk to Sammy._

 

_He walked over to where he knew Sammy was._

 

_He was standing in the doorway now as he hears the music. He noticed and saw Sammy there._

 

_Henry smiles to himself._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_It was dark out now. They were at Henry's house. Both of them were in the room, just drinking alcohol, some beers as they had sat down on the ground._

 

_They weren't drunk yet but, almost getting there._

 

_After awhile, they get up. They started looking at each other._

 

_Both Henry and Sammy have feelings, that they can't deny anymore._

 

_Henry smiled at him and leaned in, close to Sammy. He kissed him, on the lips._

 

_They were kissing now as they took off their clothes, stripping and throwing everything on the ground._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_Both of them were naked now. Sammy was laying on the bed, his back against it as Henry was on top of him. Henry was slightly staring at Sammy's body, liking it._

 

_Henry had just lubed his erection. He pushed inside Sammy._

 

_Sammy lets out breaths, also moans as Henry was thrusting in and out of him, medium paced._

 

_Henry holds onto Sammy's thighs as he did this._

 

_They were both moaning now. They felt pleasured._

 

_“Sammy~”_

 

_“Henry~”_

 

_Henry started to thrust faster. He went deeper in as he thrusted harder, into the male under him._

 

_Sammy feels all the pleasure through him. He arched his back as he moaned loudly._

 

_Henry was leaning down, he kisses Sammy's neck, leaving a slight mark on him. Then, he was kissing Sammy's lips again as they both hummed in the kiss._

 

_After that, they were cuddling as Henry held Sammy in his arms. He had a smile as he watched him sleeping. Sammy was peacefully asleep, snuggling onto him. They both loved and enjoyed the warmth between them._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Henry has a smile, mostly to himself as he is remembering these memories of Sammy. He was thinking and walking. Until he felt slight pain. He is unconscious as he falls to the ground, onto his back. 

 

He was hit in the head and knocked out by Sammy. The inky guy was standing behind him without Henry knowing that. 

 

Sammy started dragging him away. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Henry opened his eyes, looking around him. He notices Sammy now as he was standing in front of him. He also noticed that he was tied up, he realized that Sammy had did it. 

 

'He doesn't remember me after everything.. It has been years…’ Henry thought, sadly. 

 

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Sammy's voice again. 

 

“There we go now. Nice and tight. We wouldn't want our sheep roaming away now, would we? No, we wouldn't. I must admit I am honored you came all the way down here to visit me. It almost makes what I'm about to do seem cruel. But the believers must honor their savior. I must have him notice me.” 

 

Henry didn't say anything to that, still staying quiet. 

 

“Wait. You look familiar to me… That face…” 

 

Henry looks at him again, after hearing Sammy say that. 

 

Sammy moved his mask and really looked at him now. His eyes widened. 

 

“..Henry…?” he said to him, quietly. 

 

He got closer to Henry, leaning over. 

 

Henry blushed at that. “S-Sammy?” 

 

Sammy kissed Henry's lips. Henry hums as he closed his eyes again, also kissing back. 

 


End file.
